She Didn't Think It Was Love
by DevastatingLoveLetters
Summary: She didn't think it was love...until she felt her heart break.


**Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoy this new creation of mine! I would love your feedback after you read this so please review! Haha**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, nor do I own any of its characters. I do however own this story plot and without further ado please enjoy… **

**She Didn't Think It Was Love**

_By: DevastatingLoveLetters_

_She didn't think it was love just because her heart would skip a beat._

April had been running around all day, trying to keep everything running smoothly. Being chief resident sure was a busy job, but she finally felt like she had more control over all the chaos. She had been looking down at her clip board when she heard a familiar voice. "It's quite simple, Dr. Bailey. Just treat the mice as if they were people and you'll do just fine."

She heard Jackson lightly chuckle and before she could even look away he crossed the hall with an exhausted looking Bailey. She felt her heart rate speed up but before she let herself acknowledge it, she turned around and went back to work. _'It's just a silly crush. It's only happening because you are so stressed.'_

_She didn't think it was love just because she felt like she couldn't breathe._

It was another busy day for the new chief resident; she hadn't even had time to eat. She was making her rounds, when she heard someone call her name.

"April! Hey, after our shifts do you want to go grab a drink with me?" She felt her lungs completely deflate and found herself struggling for words.

"Lexie is pulling a double shift and I wanna go grab a drink after, so I was just wondering if you'd want to go. I don't want to feel like a boozer, sitting in a bar all alone." At the mention of Lexie's name, April snapped out of her paralyzing stupor.

"Oh, um, not today. I'm really busy and I'll probably be pulling a double shift as well." Jackson sighed at his misfortune.

"Guess I'll be going home to drink then." Jackson jokingly frowned at April, making her laugh. "Oh, how unfortunate for you! Get out of here you boozer." She lightly swatted his arm and Jackson laughed. "Yeah, yeah. Well don't work too hard." And with that, Jackson walked towards the elevator, and took the next ride down.

April sighed and returned her gaze to the pile of paperwork that rested on the counter before her. _'It's nothing, but a simple crush. He just startled you when he called out your name. That's why your breath stalled.' _

_She didn't think it was love just because the butterflies that reside in her stomach would start to flutter. _

"I just can't believe that Sloan would do that." Jackson was fuming. He had just pretty much had his manhood handed to him right in front of his girlfriend, by her ex-lover. April sighed and patted Jackson on his back.

"It'll be okay, Jackson. He only did that because he wanted to make you look bad. I'm sure it didn't work though. I know Lexie wouldn't think less of you over something so stupid." Jackson laughed mirthlessly.

"Yeah, sure. She didn't even try to defend me; and the damn look on her face. Ugh, I can't believe Sloan would swing so damn low!" His eyes looked so fierce, April honestly didn't know what to say to make him feel better. All she knew was she really wanted to make him feel better, so here she was trying.

"Look, don't even think about what Sloan said. By getting so worked up, you're only letting him win. And as for Lexie, if she really believes in what Sloan said then she doesn't really know you. Don't let this beat you up, Avery. It'll get better, I promise." April presented Jackson with a reassuring smile and rubbed his upper back in a light circular motion.

Jackson looked over to her, "Yeah, you're right April. Forget Sloan! I'll talk to Lexie later, but as for now, I'm just going to push it out of my mind and get on with work." He stood up and started walking but quickly turned back around, "Thanks April. You're the best." He smiled at her, before turning back around and heading in the direction he was going a moment ago.

April felt the butterflies in her stomach start to flutter to life. It felt like a thousand of them had all decided to take flight at once and were flying clumsily, all around. She rested her hand over her stomach and frowned. _'It was only because he was so kind. This is nothing more than a simple crush.'_

_She didn't think it was love for any of those reasons alone._

"Um, excuse me! Everyone? Can you please pay attention?" No one seemed to be listening to her in the hectic cafeteria. She let her arms fall to her side and groaned. Just when she thought things were getting better, this happens.

She suddenly felt a harsh bump on her left side and, before she knew it, her clipboard and the small stack of papers attached, went crashing to the floor. She sighed and bent down to pick up all the papers, but it was like no one even acknowledged her presence down there. Everyone simply kept walking by and stepping on her scattered papers.

April suddenly felt the tears start to form behind her eyes, until she noticed two familiar tan hands. She looked up, startled to see Jackson crouched down in front of her, assisting in picking up the mess she made.

"Ugh, these jerks. None of them can even help you." Jackson's brows were scrunched together in annoyance. Not at her of course, but at the bunch of losers that were currently finding refuge in the cafeteria. April felt her heart skip a beat. Her lungs refused to continue to pump air throughout her entire being. And those damn butterflies decided now would be a good time to start their greatest assault on her insides.

Jackson looked up at April, taking in here stunned face. Her eyes were wide, her lips slightly parted. Her cheeks looked more flushed then usual and he could see the tell-tale sign of the tears that rested behind her expressive eyes. "Hey, you okay?"

He said it so softly, but it was all she could hear in the loud overcrowded room. His voice was so light, but it weighed heavily on her heart. She looked down at the papers that Jackson held in his hands and quickly grabbed them.

"Uh, yeah! I'm good! I-I'll see you later 'kay? Bye!" And with that she quickly stood and rushed out of the cafeteria. It took Jackson a moment to recover from April's odd behavior, but once he did he stood up and walked the same path as April, out the cafeteria.

April stood in the women's single restroom. She sat on the floor, picking at the imaginary strings on her white coat, well silent tears made their descent down her face. _'It's just because he is so nice to me. I am just reading too much into all of this, that's all.'_

_She didn't think it was love even when those reasons all teamed up to work against her._

She sighed and wiped at her face. She heard a light knocking on the bathroom door. Thinking it was someone needing to go, she quickly stood up and washed her hand. She opened the door to begin apologizing, but stopped short when she realized who stood in front of her.

"Hey, let me in, I wanna help you." April laughed, trying to make it sound cheery, but Jackson was no fool. "I'm fine! Really. Just stressed out."

Jackson pushed the door open and walked inside anyways. He shut the door behind him and looked back towards April. "Come on April? I'm not dumb."

"Really, Jackson! I'm just so overwhelmed by everything, I guess I just snapped today and let it get to me." Jackson nodded his head and looked to the side, contemplating on whether to call her on her lie, or just let her get away with it for now.

"Alright, well if there is anyone that can do this job, it's you. Don't give up just yet. You're a great chief resident! I believe in you." He smiled at her, before reaching out to her and pulling her in for a hug.

April felt the cursed skipping heartbeat, the irritating labored breathing, and the intrusive butterflies hit her again, all at once, at full force. She inhaled Jackson's scent; it was light and fresh, even after working at a hospital all day. She could feel her eyes begin to sting; she was breaking and in pain, and suddenly she realized she couldn't deny it anymore. _'I love him.'_

_She didn't think it was love just because her heart would skip a beat, or because she felt like she couldn't breathe. Not even those damn butterflies could convince her that it was love. _

_She knew it was love when those reason's decided to bring in a new enemy to work against her._

_She knew it was love when she felt her heart break. _

"Jackson…I-I'm in love." Jackson pulled away from her. She looked up at him and he smiled at her. "Oh really? And who's the lucky guy?"

April felt her heart clench and shock her head. She smiled and for a moment she thought about how it never felt so hard to smile in her entire life. "Someone I shouldn't love."

**Author's Note: So how did you guys like this story? I was originally going with another plot, but I slowly started to change it and here is the outcome! Haha I hope you guys enjoy it and I would love it if you would review! :] I plan to write another story with the plot that I was originally going with for this story. I hope to get that out soon. Also, I will update Dr. Kepner's Inappropriate Dream and I will update Lie To Me, at the latest, on Thursday! So keep an eye out. Ok well anyways review and thanks for reading! Hehe **

**P.S. It's late and I'm sorry for any errors. I'm just really trying to hurry to bed. Kay night! And Enjoy…And review please. Haha :]**


End file.
